Don't Say I Never Gave You Anything
by always and forever x3
Summary: A lot can happen over a summer vaction at Brooke Davis' cabin. Lucas and Nathan have finally accepted each other as brothers, but can Haley adapt to the change and forgive Nathan? Will a summer romance begin? SEE WHAT HAPPENS. NALEY, Brucas and Jeyton
1. When everything seems not so normal

**So... this is the first story I published on FanFiction, I have no claims to be good so please don't hold that against me. Just to note, I do not own any of these characters. This is a Naley with a side of Brucas and Jeyton. Please R&R and please do enjoy .. i hope. P**

**  
**

**Chapter 1:**

Haley James, Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer stood shoulder to shoulder, hands sifting through clothes, and minds lost in the dreams of summer vacation. Three pink suitcases (courtesy of Brooke) laid side by side on Haley's bed, neatly folded clothes stacked in them. The end of Junior year had just ended and the three best friends had decided to spend their summer before senior year at Brooke's cabin near the lake. Brooke held up a pink Victoria Secret lace cami and matching underwear.

"Think Lucas will like it?" Her eyes glistened as her smile turned to a grin.

Haley turned to Peyton, sticking her finger slightly down her throat.

"Brooke please he's my best friend, practically my brother, not my make-out partner." Haley almost gagged as those last words exited her mouth.

Peyton rolled her eyes and nudged Brooke lightly in the arm.

"So.. you and Lucas are planning to hook up at the cabin?" She raised an eyebrow, a talent taught to her by Lucas.

Brooke bit her lip and grinned.

"Maybe.. I have a hot tub you know." She fell into her thoughts.

Haley smacked Brooke on the arm as she strolled over to her closet and raked her hands through the hangers.

"So lets not talk about Brooke and Lucas anymore, it's grossing me out."

She paused for a minute. "So, Peyton how's Jake doing?"

She threw four hangers on her floor, taking the contents of them and throwing them next to her suitcase. She neatly folded her clothes and placed them into her suitcase.

"For the last time, me and Jake are just friends." She protested.

As her two best friends knew, it was a lot more. Brooke stuffed her last pair of designer jeans into her suitcase and zipped it shut.

"Sure P. Sawyer." She rolled her eyes and grinned as she started throwing her own designer clothes in Haley's bag.

"Geez Brooke I'm not you I don't need twelve different designer outfits to go camping." She denied the clothes, but Brooke continued to fold the clothes and neatly pack them in Haley's suitcase.

Brooke cocked an eyebrow. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get along really well with someone there." She grinned and added a leather black belt with fake jewels surrounding the belt buckle, four pairs of various earings, and a bottle of Brooke's favorite perfume, Lovely Girl.

"Oh yeah Brooke..Hmm the only other people are Theresa, Mouth, and ...Nathan." She paused with the last name.

Sure, Lucas and Nathan forgave each other, now not only brothers by blood, but by heart, but Haley could'nt seem to forget the past. All those times he tortured Lucas and caused him pain. She knew the real Nathan, what was in his heart, how everything he did was just a result of Dan's mistakes, but until he himself could realize what an ass he was, she just wouldn't forgive and forget.

Brooke drapped an arm over Haley's shoulder.

"Hey you never know girlie." She let out a sweet smile, one that contained no sarcasm, just a caring heart, something that was highly unlike Brooke. "But, I promise you will have fun."

Peyton laughed as all the color was drowned from Haley's face and the excitement in her eyes faded. She too embraced her best friend. Lucas's car horn beeped and the three best friends jumped out of their warm embrace.

"That's Lukie!" Brooke smiled and as they expected her eyes glistened. Everytime she mentioned Lucas's name, her eyes lit up and she went weak in the knees. She hugged Haley one last time as she pulled her suitcase off Haleys bed and rolled it through the door.

Peyton glanced at Haley as she zipped up her suitcase and pulled it off the bed.

"You'll be okay.." And with that she rolled her suitcase over to the door and waited. Haley traced the letters "H.J" neatly sewn below her zipper with her finger and zipped her suitcase shut as well. She rolled it over to her door and paused for a moment. One last look at her room and she turned off the light and shut the door behind her.

The two girls rolled their bags down the stairs and out the front door.

"Hey Hales!" Lucas threw his bag into the trunk and hugged his best friend, as Nathan loaded the girls bags into the car.

"Mouth and Theresa are going to meet us there." He stated as he watched Haley look around for them.

"Shotgun!" Brooke yelled, finally noticing the available seat next to Lucas's. There was no chance in hell that she was going to let one of her friends have her seat. Peyton laughed and followed Brooke into the car, making sure to sit in the backseat. Jake, noticing his perfect oppurtunity to talk to Peyton for an hour and a half, followed and took the seat next to her.

Lucas cringed as he realized there was only one seat left in the samll car. He thought, scratching his head and staring at his car. He glanced up at his small, skinny best friend and took a shot.

"Hales..."

"What?" Haley answered, slightly confused. She stared at him in the eyes, his weakest point, it was then that she knew what he wanted her to do.

"No...no way." She shook her head in opposal.

"Please Hales.. you know you're my best friend, and I love you, and it's only an hour and a half." He locked his hands together and stared at her chocolate brown eyes.

"Fine.." She forced a sweet smile.

"Thanks Hales." He kissed her on the cheek and jumped into the drivers seat.

It's okay, you can do it. She thought to herself as she stared at the ground. She took a deep breath and looked up to see none other than Nathan Scott smiling at her.

"Oh no." She whispered and took one last breath before entering the backseat of Lucas's car before setting off on the highway to hell.

"So...Haley." Nathan looked up at Haley who was sitting uncomfortably in his lap.

It was ten minutes into the drive and Haley's worst nightmare had come true. Not only did she have to sit on Nathan Scott's lap for the whole ride, but she had to talk to him as well. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.


	2. Here In Your Arms: Highway to Hell

**First of all, THANK YOU guys so much for the reviews. They were awesome and really inspired me to write the next chapter. Please sit back and enjoy! Please keep the reviews coming.. i love them!**

* * *

"What Nathan?" Haley said in an irritated tone, her eyes still focused on the passing scenery outside the car window. 

Nathan raised an eyebrow, a shocked expression overcoming his face. "You don't have to be rude."

Haley's head snapped around to stare into Nathan's cold blue eyes, she couldn't help but be pulled into them.

"And you don't have to be such a ..." She paused for a moment ot control her anger. "Jerk!" She held her stare for a moment longer and turned back towards the window.

Haley wanted to make sure Nathan knew he was a total ass, but she promised herself that she would at least try to be nice, well nicer to Nathan. For Lucas's sake anyway.

Nathan's face displayed a mocking shock expression as he spoke. "What a colorful word Haley." He patted her softly on the leg and grinned, leaning in closer to her.

"Don't worry, I've heard worse."

Haley did nothing but give him a pity smile. Brooke, hearing the commotion in the backseat caused by none other than her best friend and bad boy Nathan Scott, turned around to face Haley, putting a comforting hand on hers.

"You'll be fine." She nodded over towards Lucas, his eyes staring intently at the road. Brooke came closer and mouthed.

"For him."

Haley looked up from Brooke, smiling sweetly at her best friend. All the cruel things Nathan did to him, all the crap he had to put up with, even facing the whole basketball team's hatred towards him. Somehow he got over it, him and Nathan had finally put aside their differences and got along. They were finally brothers, he had put the past behind him. Why couldn't she? She nodded at Brooke, understanding what she meant. For Lucas she would try.

* * *

Time: One hour into the ride.

Haley opened her eyes, the beams of sunlight coming through the window felt somewhat soothing as she awakened. She felt oddly comfortable, something she hadn't felt throughout the whole ride. She had fallen asleep in Nathan's arms, he too asleep. His tall, lean, muscular frame entangled her small, petite body. His chin was resting softly on her head, her's comfortably on his chest. Haley felt safe with him and for once she didn't want to let go. Screw the moment, the beams of light quickly turned into camera flashes, her eyes just barely adjusting as she sat up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Nathan was awake too, his arms still wrapped around her tightly. She broke away from his embrace and grabbed at one of the many cameras in her line of vision.

"Hey!" Peyton yelled, not out of anger but amusment, as Haley grabbed her camera and shoved it into Nathan's chest.

Haley shrugged and gave a sarcastic grin to Jake and Peyton who were quite content with laughing at her from the corner of the car.

Brooke snapped her camera one last time, then putting it down to rest in her lap.

"Aweee.. but you two were so cute!" Brooke smirked and kissed Lucas on the cheek.

Lucas looked up to the rearview mirror, smirking at his best friend, with an added raising of the eyebrow.

"Guys! I just fell asleep." She protested, smacking her hands on the back of Lucas's seat.

Peyton giggled and Jake sat up, pulling Peyton closer to him.

"Yeah but it was how you guys got quite comfortable part that was funny." Jake grinned, nodding at Nathan.

Nathan let out one of his famous, stunning smiles as Haley continued to protest. She was something else.

"Nathan!" She looked to him to backup, after all he was a victim too.

"Well I did think it was kind of cute how you fell asleep on me." He winked at her, grinning from ear to ear.

"I quit with you guys." She smacked Nathan in the arm and crossed her arms.

Lucas laughed and was soon joined by Brooke, Peyton, and Jake. Haley rolled her eyes before speaking again.

"Luke... are we almost..." She was cut off by Brooke and her shriek of excitment.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! We're here!" Her jaw dropped and she opened the door quickly.

The petite female ran to the front door of the cabin, running her finger along the wood, then turning around to lean on the banister. She stared out into the view of a beautiful lake, trees, and everything good nature had to offer.

Lucas pulled his bag and Brooke's out of the trunk, soon joining his girlfriend by the banister. Brooke's mouth was still wide open.

"You okay?" He looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah.. it's just that I haven't been here in so long, I forgot how beautiful it was here." She took one last look and snapped out of the beauty.

"Okay guys, grab a bedroom, finders keepers!" At that, Brooke wasted no time grabbing her suitcase and running up the stairs to the master bedroom, Lucas trailing along behind her.

Peyton laughed at Brooke's struggle to get her oversized suitcase through the door.

"Come on lover boy." She grabbed Jake by the arm of his sweatshirt and pulled him inside.

Nathan shut the trunk door after pulling out The last two suitcases, his and Haley's. Haley almost choked on her words as they flowed out of her mouth.

"Thanks." She began to pull her suitcase inside when she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Try not to be too nice." He grinned and walked ahead, closing the door behind him.

Haley sighed and slowly rolled her bag up to the house. She was about to open the door when she was forced to have yet another encounter with Nathan.

"What do you want? I just want to get to my room." She tried to push her way through him, but his strong frame stood in the way, blocking the door.

"That's what I wanted talk to you about." He nodded and smiled at her.

Haley sighed yet again and met his eyes. "What other surprise could you possibly have for me Nathan?" She put her hand on her hip and stared at his quirky smile.

"Were going to be roomies." He grinned and walked through the door and into the spacious cabin, leaving a shocked Haley glued to the ground

* * *

He He!!!! R&R please! 


	3. Mixed emotions can lead to crazy notions

**Okay guys!! Again THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews, they're all awesome and keep me motivated. Naley is coming up soon so be patient. Keep the reviews coming ).**

* * *

Haley's eyes narrowed on the door, her heart beating like a drum, her body glued to the floor beneath her. She stood there for a moment in awe as she replayed that moment in her mind. What just happened? She quickly snapped out of it, pushing her way through the large oak door.

"Nathan!"

She rolled her suitcase along behind her, snagging it on an antique rug. _god, why do these things happen to me? _She bent down, carefully detangling the wheels of her suitcase with the fringed edges of the rug. She got up slowly, finally remembering her rampage.

"Nathan!"

No answer. Nathan just told her that she had to sleep in the same room with him, and he couldn't even explain to her why? 

"Nath..." She started to say was cut off by a huge door. _Smack! _Lucas came barreling through the door, accidentally smacking Haley in the face with it as she walked.

"Oh sorry Hales, I didn't see you." He held her chin with one hand, running his finger down her right cheek.

Haley shrugged.

"It's okay, at least it was you, if it was..." Haley trailed off, remembering all that she promised herself. Lucas stood there awaiting the rest of her sentence.

"Nevermind." She shook the thought out her head.

"Do you know where Nathan's room is?" She tripped over the words 'Nathan' and 'room'.

Lucas looked at Haley mischeviously, raising an eyebrow as well.

"Um, yeah over there." He stared at Haley a bit longer and let his eyebrow drop.

"Thanks Luke." She headed over towards his, well their room but was stopped by a comforting hand. Lucas turned her around, and frankly Haley was quite scared as to what he was going to say.

"Sorry kid." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then walking back inside his room.

Haley sighed and began to walk over to the door Lucas had directed her to. She barged through the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Haley, you forgot the do not disturb sign." Nathan smirked holding up one of the many signs placed in every room, no doubt about it, courtesy of Brooke.

Haley dropped her suitcase to the ground, putting a hand on her hip.

"I didn't come here to make-out with you Nathan. " She stared into his deep blue eyes, not able to pull away from them. Strangely, what she just said didn't bother her. _Stop! Haley what are you thinking?_

"Why do we have to share the same room?" She said in an irritated tone.

Nathan smiled. "Don't forget the same bed." He said, sitting down on the only bed in the room, and patting it softly.

Haley stared at the bed and sat down, leaning in towards Nathan.

"Finally came around James." He said smiling at her.

"Here's a preview of tonight." She leaned in closer, Nathan grinning and following her lead.

"You're an ass." She whispered, pushing him off the bed, getting up and leaving the room.

She was never going to find out which one of her friends set this up, so for now she was going to deal with it her way. 

* * *

Nathan strolled into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a gatorade, and a sandwich his mother had made for his trip.

"Hey man." He hit Lucas in the back as he walked around the counter and sat down on a tall stool.

"Hey." He looked up from his Sports Illustrated and took a bite of his own sandwich Karen had packed for him.

"Whats up?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Same old same old." He took a rather large bite out of his sandwich and a large gulp of gatorade.

He looked up noticing Lucas heavily reading into an article.

"So whats the deal, is the dude on steroids or what?"

Lucas laughed, taking a bite of his own sandwich. He finished his article and closed it, tossing it over to Nathan.

"So, Brooke told me you and Haley are sharing a room." He raised an eyebrow at him, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I think she's into me.." He paused for a second.

"But that's not new news." He grinned.

Lucas laughed.

"Uh huh sure, if I didn't know any better i'd say you were into her." He raised his eyebrow and grinned at Nathan from across the counter.

Nathan stood up, finishing off his sandwich.

"Hey man, Nathan Scott does not chase girls, they come to him."

He threw Lucas his gatorade and exited the kitchen. As he walked and the more he thought about it, maybe Lucas was right.

* * *

**Okay sorry that it's not as good as the others but please R&R.. thankey! ha.**


	4. Had these feelings for so long

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! You rock and the reviews were really awesome, they got me up and writing again! PLEASE R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

Haley sat on the dock by the lake, her legs dangling off the side, her feet splashing playfully in the water. The sun was just setting and the view was almost too big and beautiful for her to watch alone. She had thought about asking Lucas to watch it with her, but as she knew he was probably very busy with Brooke, so she watched alone. The sky was now the color of bright pink and bouncing orange, the water was warm, and her skin had slight goosebumps.

"It's so beautiful." She said to herself, her eyes capturing the sunlight and glistening.

"Yeah it is." An unknown voice piped up from behind her.

Haley turned around to see a tall, muscular, handsome figure approaching her. She immediately recognized him as Nathan Scott. He smiled at her, sitting down on the dock as well, his arm touching her bare skin.

"Yeah." She looked down, avoiding his peircing blue eyes. She really didn't want to talk to him right now but she decided she would try for Lucas.

"So what are you doing out here by yourself." He glanced over at her.

"Watching the sunset, what are you doing out here?" She said in a slightly irritated tone.

Nathan let out a smile, something he rarely did. He was attracted to Haley, she was different, there was something about her that he wanted, he needed.

"Watching you." He replied cooly.

Haley just rolled her eyes, but felt strange inside. Her body heat intensified, her stomach was fluttering, and her thoughts were hanging on his last words. _Snap out of it Haley!_

"Why do you hate me Haley?" Nathan needed to know now if he was going to have any chance with her. He just needed to know what he had done to make her hate him.

Haley looked up at his concerned blue eyes.

"Do you forget about all those things you did to Lucas?" Her mouth spit out quickly.

Nathan looked into Haley's eyes. "Yeah."

He didn't know what she wanted to hear.

"Let's just say I haven't either." She snapped, looking back down at the peaceful flowing water beneath her.

Nathan kept his stare even though Haley didn't return the action. "Lucas forgave me, he understands, why can't you."

He paused, he wanted her to forgive him. No one else mattered, just her. He stared out at the Sunset, slowly reliving those memories of his past.

"I've changed." He said softly.

Her head shot up at his words. "How can I be so sure that you're not going to become the same person all over again." She was slightly angry, but part of her believed him.

"I'm not that person, I'm not my dad anymore." He kicked the water with his foot.

Haley looked up at him, Nathan also looking down at her.

"Promise me." She said softly, her voice almost cracking.

"Promise you what?" He said, purposely moving closer to her so he could feel her body heat.

"You won't become your dad again.." She said placing her hand on his.

Nathan's body heated up at contact, as if a bolt of lightning had run through him. Her contact made his whole body go numb.

"I promise." He said, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Okay." She smiled at him as the sun made it's last peak over the lake. She took her hand off his and got up, walking towards the cabin. Nathan's body returned to normal, his body parts suddenly able to move again, he longed for her hand to be back on top of his, he longed for her. 

* * *

"What's up man?" Jake asked as Nathan lead them outside on the porch away from the game of 'I Never'.

"I need to talk to you dude." Nathan said as he paced back and fourth.

"Okay." Jake said questionably as he sat down on a bench.

"When did you know you had to be with Peyton?" Nathan asked, still pacing.

Jake's eyebrows shot up, staring at Nathan for a minute strangely. He soon realized that Nathan was totally serious, his eyebrows settling back in their place.

"When I realized how sucky my life was without her, and plus shes the only one who can make Jenny happy besides me." He looked through the window and smiled when his eyes came across Peyton.

He looked mysteriously at Nathan before speaking again.

"Why man? Who's the girl." He looked Nathan in the eye, wanting an answer.

Nathan stopped his pace and sat down next to Jake. " Can I trust you man?"

He looked at Jake with a serious look overcoming his face. Jake nodded.

"Yeah man, of course."

Nathan exhaled slowly. "It's Haley." _Good, I finally got that out._

Jake grinned. "You really like her?"

Nathan sighed and looked down. "Yeah man, a lot, there's just something about her."

Jake got up, patting Nathan on the back a few times before speaking.

"Tell her dude, just tell her."

He nodded and walked back inside, settling down beside Peyton and wrapping his arms around her.

Peyton looked up at Jake. "Is Nathan okay?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah he's fine." He said grinning.

Nathan took a deep breath. _Just tell her. _He walked back inside to join the group again. He was going to tell her, but first he was going to talk to his brother.

* * *

**R&R please!** More to come... 


	5. Nothing you could do would surprise me

**The reviews were absolutely awesome and you guys rock! So guess what i've got your Naley fluff scenes coming! So please R&R! please please please. They are amazing, and I really enjoy reading them. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Lucas! Wait up."

Nathan raced after Lucas on his flaming red ATV. His heart was racing, not for the speed and excitment of riding, but from thinking about Haley. That's where his mind was all day, fishing through words in his mind, thinking of how to tell Haley, how to tell Lucas. _Lucas I like Haley, Lucas it's about Haley, So, I like Haley._ He pulled up next to Lucas, taking off his helmet and placing it on the seat behind him. Lucas did the same, placing his helmet down on the seat and wiping some mud off his face with his shirt.

"What's up Nate." He reached back into a cooler that was strapped to the rack of the quad, pulling out two gatorades.He closed the cooler, throwing one to Nathan and taking a sip out of his own.

Nathan looked up at his brother, he needed to tell him, he wasn't about to chicken out right now.

"I need to talk to you about something." His cold blue eyes looked away from the eyes of his brother.

"Yeah, I figured whats up?" Lucas questioned, keping his stare on Nathan.

"It's about Haley." Nathan replied, his eyes narrowed on the ground

Lucas raised his eyebrows, projecting a mysterious stare at him.

"Yeah, what about her?" He eyed Nathan strangely, and for the first time Nathan met his eyes.

"I like her Luke." His heart raced and his body heat rose, his skin got goosebumps and bolts of lightning ran through his body.

"Oh, okay right, Haley ." He laughed, jumping off his quad and sitting down next to Nathan.

"I'm serious Lucas, I really care about her." He turned to look at Lucas, his eyes as cold as ice, his stare more than serious.

Lucas looked back, this was no joke.

"You like Haley?" He shot a mysterious stare at him.

"Yeah man, I mean everything about her I'm attracted to, I can't stop thinking about her, and everytime I'm with her I feel like I don't want to leave." He said, leaning forward and searching for Lucas' expression.

Lucas's joking stare and comfusion quickly left his face. "You really do don't you." He said, cocking his head to the side slightly and raising an eyebrow.

Nathan nodded, his blood prickling inside him, him stomach sinking for all the right reasons.

"What should I do Luke?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

Lucas leaned back on Nathan's quad. "You have to tell her." Lucas stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, well actually it was to everyone but Nathan Scott.

"Oh you're as much help as Jake." He said rolling his eyes and leaning back as well.

"You talked to Jake?" He asked, his eyebrow slightly cocked.

"Yeah, I needed advice, you know this is weird. I've never felt this way before and now I'm telling someone, who a year ago I never would have even considered." He said nodding and looking up at the darkening sky.

"Thanks Nate." He said, fiddling with his thumbs,obviously if Nathan had taken all this time to talk to Lucas and Jake, it meant something.

"Besides that, I've been thinking about this for three days now, what should I say to her?" Nathan asked, staring into the one and only star shining in the sky.

Lucas sat up. "Tell her what you told me, everything about her you're attracted to, you can't stop thinking about her, and everytime you're with her you feel like you don't want to leave." He said turning to Nathan.

Nathan sat up as well and nodded. "Yeah thanks Luke." He said putting on his helmet. He knew that was all he had to do, but somehow it wasn't that easy.

"Yeah it's getting dark, we better get back." He said, climbing onto his quad as well and putting on his helmet.

Nathan nodded and lead the way back home, the sun the same blazing color it was yesterday. All Nathan could think about was Haley.

* * *

Haley, Peyton and Brooke stood in the main hallway, all in their pajamas and matching pink slippers.

"I'm telling you, the foul shot is the best time to check them out." Brooke said nodding and smirking at her two friends.

Haley rolled her eyes and laughed along with Peyton.

"Okay Brooke I'll keep that in mind." Haley said, adding in a sympathy smile for Brooke.

Brooke snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah that's right, tutor girl has the hots for Nathan Scott."

Haley nudged her in the arm and added on a glare. "No I don't Brooke seriously just drop it."

Brooke eyed Haley strangely and took a step away. "Gez, what got into you?"

"Nothing it's just..."

She was cut off, by three boys plowing through the door. Lucas strolled in, grabbing Brooke into his arms and leading her into their room. Jake was the next to sweep Peyton into the living room. Haley smiled at her best friends, before turning to go to the kitchen.

"Haley wait!" Haley turned around to be caught in Nathan's arms.

"What Nathan." She said, glaring up at him, but not breaking from his embrace. Nathan looked around and pulled her into their room.

"Nathan what are you doing?" She asked in a very confused tone.

"I need to tell you something, actually it might come as a bit of a surprise to you." He said, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

Haley shook her head. "Nathan, nothing you could do would surprise me. "

Nathan smiled at her and leaned in. Their lips locked and the warm feeling that Nathan had missed from the day on the dock was replenished. His arm lifted and settled down softly on her hip. Haley was more than confused, mixed feeling running through her, shock overcomingher, but she didn't pull away. Just before the necessity of air became an issue, Nathan pulled away.

"Except that." Haley just barely got out. She was weak in the knees, her heart raced and her blood shot up to 101 degrees.

"Haley, everything about you I'm attracted to, I can't stop thinking about you, and everytime I'm with you, I feel like I don't want to leave." His hand was still rested on her him, and his muscular body was about two inches away from her petite frame.

"Nathan." Haley blurted out, automatically after he finished speaking. Her eyes glistened and she stared into Nathan's.

Nathan looked down at her, somewhat confused. "Yeah?"

Without another word, she streched up to him on her tip toes and kissed him, her arms coming around over his neck. Nathan was slightly startled but he didn't care. Everything he wanted was there, he wanted this for so long. He lifted his other hand up to rest on her waist and pulled her closer to him. For that moment everything was perfect. He wasn't the person she though he was, he was so much more. And for that time that she was kissing him she realized, Haley James had fallen for Nathan Scott.

* * *

**Ahhh! Guys it finally happened! So please please please R&R they motivate me and keep me pumping out those chapter. )**


	6. I never kissed Nathan Scott

**Ah I'm sorry I left you guys hanging. The reviews were yet again amazing!!!! I love them so much please keep them coming. Without any further adue... the next chapter. R&R**

* * *

"You what?"

Brooke squealed from the privacy of her master bedroom. Obviously, Haley had called a majorly important conference with her best friends later that night. Obviously, Haley had told the two girls about the kiss she had shared with none other than Nathan Scott. And obviously, this was totally big news for Brooke and Peyton.

Peyton grinned and rocked back and forth in her cradle position on the floor. "Haley, you kissed Nathan?" Brooke stood up and bounced over to the bed where Haley was spread out on her stomach, face down on her pillow.

"I mean like this is big, oh my god, are my ears hearing this right, awe." Brooke rambled on and on, Haley wasn't sure to answer her or just chuck one of the many feather pillows at her.

"Yes Brooke." Haley mumbled from the safe warmth of Brooke's pillow. Brooked sat down on the side on the bed and turned to face Haley's back.

"I mean was it like a full on makeout or like a peck thing, because if it was a mak.." Brooke started to ramble again, you can't deny a girl of her information. Haley smiled into her pillow and flipped over onto her back to face Brooke.

"Okay it was a full lip lock, lasted about three minutes or so, I lost count, oh my god." Haley threw her hands to her face, covering her eyes.

Peyton laughed and joined Brooke on the side of the bed.

"Oooo, Haley James making out with Nathan Scott." She rubbed her chin and grinned at Haley.

"Sounds like a fun thing to tell Lucas." She paused to whisper to Brooke. The silence was killing Haley, if anything she knew those girls were very unpredictable.

"Oh wait! My mistake his brother probably told him already." The three looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh I can see the two having their brotherly conversation." Haley barely got out from her major fit of laughing. It was hysterically funny and yet scary at the same time.

"Dude, Luke, I made out with Haley." Brooke said, deepening her voice to sound like Nathan.

"Kapow! Fist fight." Peyton said, slamming her fist on the wood frame of the queen size bed. The three began to laugh even harder, rolling all over the bed. Brooke sat up, overshadowing the two girls.

"I'd like to see Lucas tell Nathan stuff like that." She paused and gave the girls an evil grin.

"Dude, Nate, I so did Brooke." She said in another deep voice, trying to mock the broody thing Lucas does. Haley and Peyton were silent and looked around thm as Brooke continued to laugh.

"Ewww!" They both screamed in unison as they jumped off the sides of the bed as fast as they could, finally realizing were they were laying for the past few minutes.

"God Brooke, we were on that bed." Peyton said, brushing off her body, trying her hardest not to laugh.

Haley burst out laughing as well as soon as she was safely on the floor, as far away from the bed as she could possibly be. Her laughter soon stopped as she thought about something else.

"Umm Brooke, what about here." She said, pointing to the floor area beneath her.

"Yep." Brooke said, smiling and nodding.

"Gross Brooke!" The girls shrieked as they quickly got up and ran through the door and down the hallway.

"Oh please." Brooke yelled after them as she sped off down the hall towards them.

* * *

"P. Sawyer we have to get her to drink, she needs to lighten up this weekend, especially if she's gonna be with Nathan." Brooke stated as she went through the fridge, searching for the best liquor. 

"Well aren't we playing 'I never'? You can get her to drink then." Peyton suggested, peering into the living room at Jake.

"Yeah but seriously Peyton, what has she done that I haven't?" Brooke said, holding up two bottles of wine and kicking the fridge door shut behind her.

Peyton nodded and grinned. "True." She paused for a moment to think as she quickly smiled at Jake.

"Do what you do best." She said, getting up off her stool and heading towards the living room.

"And what's that?" Brooke said raising her eyebrows and grinning. She grabbed the wine glass off the counter and followed Peyton.

"Playing Dirty." Brooke hit Peyton in the butt with a wine bottle, but she was right. that was the answer to everything. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Lets play dirty Davis." She whispered to herself as she followed Peyton and emerged into the living room. this was going to be fun.

* * *

"I never.." Jake paused for a minute to think hard. "Drank so much that I couldn't remember what I did the other night." He said, putting down his wine glass. Brooke grinned and took a long sip from her glass and exchanged a devilish grin with Peyton. 

"Brooke, it's your turn." Jake leaned back and wrapped an arm around Peyton's small waist.

"Okay umm." Brooke pretended to act clueless as she anticipated what was going to happen next.

"I never made out with Nathan Scott." She said, wiggling an eyebrow at Nathan then at Haley.

Haley's mouth dropped a bit and she glared at Brooke. That was her way to get it out in the open and she wasn't about to pretend it didn't happen... but then again. She looked over at Nathan who smiled at her secretly. She sighed and slowly reached for her wine glass. Jake raised and eyebrow and laughed. Haley took a deep breath and took a long sip from her wine glass. Nathan grinned and looked over at Lucas who exchanged a smile.

"Nate!" Jake said laughing and grinning at the two.

"Awe how cute." Peyton added, giving a sweet smile to Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled at Nathan. See! She wasn't ashamed she did it, she actually was happy she did and couldn't wait to do it again. After another hour of the game and evil plots to get Haley to drink, it was time for bed.

* * *

"Nathan, you're very pretty." Haley said running a finger down his cheek. 

"Haley, you're drunk."

Haley grinned up at him and laughed. Nathan had Haley in his arms, pulling her into their room.

"Nathan! Nathan! I'm not tired." Haley whined, falling onto the bed and curling up in a ball.

Nathan smiled at her and undressed, changing into a pair of sweatpants.

"Haley?" Nathan sat down on the bed and shook her lightly. She was sound asleep, her hair falling into her eyes. Nathan smiled and pushed the hair out of her face and brushed it behind her ear.

"Goodnight Hales." He whispered in her ear and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**So there we go guys.. Eh not so good but I promise the next one will be better. xox PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R**


	7. What is love? Baby don't hurt me

**YOUR REVIEWS ROCKED OUT LOUD!! Just to show they got me up and writing the second I finished reading all of them. Well enjoy this chapter, a lot of Naley to come: Beware. R&R**

* * *

"Hey tutor girl isn't it a great morning? All bright and sunny." Brooke asked, closing the fridge and placing a bottle of orange juice on the counter. She grinned and poured some of the juice into a tall glass.

"Go to hell cheery." Haley moaned as she slapped her hands to her face and slouched down in her chair. Her hair was covering her face and her head was just barely resting on the end of the counter.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Peyton obviously stated, chuckling at Haley as she sat down beside her with her morning coffee.

"Yeah well someone got me seriously drunk last night, and now I feel like I just got hit by a train." She mumbled.

"Well at least Nathan was kind enough to bring you back to your room after you practically passed out and threw up all over Jake." Peyton said, her blonde curls bounced as she held in her fit of laughter.

"Well whoopdedoo for you." Haley mumbled, a smile was now strewn across her face at the mention of Nathan's name, but she wasn't going to give Peyton or Brooke the satisfaction of seeing that they got to her.

"Awe but it was so cute." Brooke made kissing sounds and grinned as she joined Peyton on her stool.

"Oh my god, he didn't try anything did he, or you for that matter." Brooke gasped, letting out a giggle here and there. Wow messing with the hungover Haley was fun.

"No." Haley moaned, rolling over to her left side. Both Peyton and Brooke eyed each other devilishly and awaited what was to happen next.

"Oh my god." Haley's eyes widened as she shot up from her dead position.

"I have no clue."

"What if, oh god." She jumped off her stool and began to pace around her best friends.

"I can't remember a thing I did last night, not to mention what Nathan did last night, oh if anything happened, that son of a..."

Haley was quickly cut of by a series of giggles and highfives.

"Haley nothing happened we were just messing with you." Peyton gasped for air as she held her stomach from laughing so hard.

Haley's eyes narrowed in on the two girls who were to involved with their hysterics to notice how pissed off she was.

"What the hell? I almost went crazy there." Haley yelled, wipping Brooke and Peyton with a dish towel.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." Brooke yelped as she was struck with the towel.

Haley groaned and sat down on the floor, running her hands down her face.

"So you know what I thought was really funny?" Peyton spoke up, breaking the silence.

"What?" Haley was calming down now.

"When you told Nathan that he was pretty." Peyton said, highfiving Brooke and laughing.

"You're kidding me?" Haley threw her body to the floor so she was staring at the ceiling. The quick motions of the ceiling fan was making her dizzy, yet the nice breezes of air was quite soothing.

"Nope. Actually it was really cute, Nathan thought so as well." Brooke said, grinning and taking a long sip of her orange juice.

"What other stupid things did I say?" Haley questioned blandly.

"Nothing really." Brooke said shrugging.

"You asked him if you were bangable." She said with a straight face, taking yet another sip from her glass. Peyton turned towards Brooke and raised an eyebrow and grinning, barely supressing her laughter.

"What?" Haley exclaimed, shooting up from the floor to face Brooke. Brooke simply finshed swallowing and held out her palm.

"Joke honey." She said seriously.

"Damn you Brooke." Haley said, climbing over the counter and chasing her out the kitchen door.

"Lighten up Tutor girl." Brooke laughed even harder as Haley tackled her to the couch. Peyton followed and jumped on top of the other two petite girls.

"Brooke!" Brooke's ears perked up as she heard Lucas's voice.

"Coming Broody." She said, winking at the two girls before throwing them on the floor and running off after him.

"Brooke." The girls said in unison, giggling and heading out the door.

* * *

"TKO! Hear it on the radio, TKO! Play it on the stereo, TKO! watch a live video." The three girls danced around in the living room, the boys were gone for a few hours so why not dance around and sing to the catchy songs for soap net. Peyton had a brush in her hand and was on the coffee table. 

"TKO, TK OO." She sang into the brush as the music from the stereo played.

"Don't you know..." Haley sang as she jumped up onto the table as well.

"You're out cold." Brooke yelled into her brush, doing some seductive moves from cheer camp.

"You go girl." Peyton said laughing. Haley laughed as well, adding some of the moves from their last cheer competition.

"TKO!" The girls yelled one last time. The song ended and all the girls jumped onto the couch.

"Not that this isn't fun or anything but I'm gonna go hang by the lake." Haley gasped from her extreme shortage of breath.

"Aight'." Peyton said, falling back onto Brooke.

"Yeah were just gonna hang here and ... sleep." Brooke barely got out before closing her eyes and ending the conversation.

"Okay." Haley smiled at Peyton before getting up and heading out of the cabin. The air was a bit frosty but she didn't mind, besides the whole getting wasted thing, this vacation was pretty good. She made her way out onto the dock, being cautious of the rusted nails towards the side. The sun was just setting and the view reminded her of the time she had been out there with Nathan. Her spine tingled from such thoughts.

"Watching the sunset alone?" Nathan made his way towards Haley and smiled down into her brown eyes.

"Not now." Her smile widened and she got goosebumps.

Nathan smirked. "So, still hungover?" He asked curiously.

"Not really, a lot of sleep and asprin did the trick." She said letting a small smile form.

"Good, so was it you or the wine talking when you told me I was pretty?" He asked, grinning and holding her hand.

"Oh that was all me." Haley joked, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Thought so." He replied, laughing and pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Common." He said, leading her to the end of the dock and sitting down.

"Listen I want to talk to you Nathan." Haley pressed on, looking down at the rippiling water.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Us." She paused for a moment to gain the courage to ask as Nathan awaited more from her.

"I don't know what this is." She said, looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, staring mysteriously at her.

"I mean, what do you want us to be?" She asked again.

Nathan smiled and pressed his hand to her heart.

"I want us."

"I want us to be together." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you Hales." He said smiling at her.

Haley paused to think for a moment, was this happening, did Nathan just tell her he loved her?

"I love you too." Haley confessed, kissing him softly on the lips.

He smiled and held her in his arms and never let go. They watched the sunset together until it was too dark to even see each other. For once Haley had actually fallen in love, she was in love with Nathan Scott.

* * *

**R&R YO.**


	8. worst mistake or most beautiful moment?

**Hey guys i know i have been absent for forever, school and other things have gotten to me but I'm coming back to this story! Thank you so much for your reviews. R&R Thanks!**

* * *

A cold breeze brushed Haley's cheek as she turned on her side. She trembled and shivered, the hairs on her arms stood up, and her legs had goosebumps. She crossed her arms and held herself, hoping warmth would grant her with it's presence. Her body stretched and twisted, then came a yawn and the opening of her big brown eyes. The sun was rising in the sky and the light pouring through the clouds made her blink several times. Nathan's navy blue sweatshirt was wrapped around her, formed around the curves of her stomach. Embracing her was a tall muscular figure who she immediately recognized as Nathan. She smiled at his sleeping face and squirmed her way out of his arms.

"Nathan, wake up." She shook him gently, his body turned back an fourth a few times before responding.

"Haley?" He muttered, his eyes still closed tight.

"Yeah." she said softly. "We fell asleep on the dock."

Nathan turned his body over to face her. His eyes opened and immediately he smiled.

"So what?" He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Haley smiled as she kissed him back, throwing an arm over his neck. Regretfully she pulled away.

"But we really should be getting back, the others might be worried." A worried look overcame her face.

"I mean you know Brooke, who knows what she will do when she notices we're gone." Haley shuffled around to the other side of him.

"Nathan please get up!" She shook him harder than before and ruffled his dark hair.

Nathan sighed and sat up, entangling her fingers with his.

"Haley you worry way too much." He grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Just come on."

She stood up, attempting to pull him up with her but he was simply too much for her little body to pick up. She shrieked as she fell forwards on him, sending the two crashing into the water. Nathan resurfaced first, Haley following spitting out water. Her angry look diminished and formed into a smile follwed by laughter. Nathan embraced her and kissed her softly. This was all beginning to feel like one of her dreams, falling into the lake and kissing in the freezing cold water. Her hair wet and falling into his face, their bodies holding close to each other, her body heat a million degrees over boiling, sparks forming where their lips touched. She put her hand to his cheek and kissed him harder but just for a moment.

"Nathan." She said, her lips still caught in his.

"Ah Haley, come on I'm just getting started." He grinned through his teeth.

"We have to go back, seriously." Although her heart hated to admit it her brain was right.

"Okay."

He slowly let go of her and they both started back towards the shore. They made their way back to the cabin, Nathan holding her tight offering any of the last warmth he had.

"Shh, maybe we can sneak in."

Nathan nodded and he opened the door quickly but quietly. They both turned around, slowly backing into the cabin, closing the door behind them.

"Well look what the lake monster dragged in."

Haley and Nathan jumped around to see the whole crew standing there watching them. Haley could feel the intense laughter just waiting to be released.

"Where were you two?" Lucas asked sarcastically, cackling shortly.

"Well they obviously weren't where i thought." Brooke said shaking her head back and forth.

At that, Peyton released herself from Jake and joined Brooke's side.

"Oh yeah about that, you owe me ten bucks." She smiled devilishly and held out her palm.

Brooke sighed handing over a ten dollar bill. "Fine."

"It's amazing the money I can obtain betting on you two." Peyton smiled and walked back over to Jake, slipping back into his arms.

Haley glared at Brooke then at Peyton.

"You bet on us?"

Peyton grinned. " She bet me ten dollars you were knocked up in jail."

Haley sent Brooke an evil glare and a 'you're so dead later' look.

"Unless the slammer had a swimming pool, it looks like i've won."

The whole group broke into laughter.

"I'm going to my room." Haley grunted.

"Diddo." Nathan followed her, his shoes squeaking as he walked.

"Oh Brooke you are dead later." She said as she passed.

"Fine! But you're still telling me what happened later." Brooke yelled after her, smiling quite obviously.

Haley slammed the door behind her, and with the click of the lock dismissed herself from more embarrassment.

* * *

"Hey Brooke, I need to talk to you." Haley said, entering Brooke's room and closing the door behind her.

Brooke smiled and bounced on her bed. "Sure! You ready to tell me what happened?"

Haley shook her head, "Not exactly, something else."

"Oh sure thing, what is it?"

"Well..." Her throat tightened but she pushed herself to go on.

"I told Nathan something the other day." She paused and looked for Brooke's expression.

"Yeah, and?" Brooke was extremely anxious to hear what Haley had to say.

"I told him I loved him." Her brown eyes turned glassy and she bowed her head.

"I think I made a mistake."

* * *

**So there it is another chapter- I know it's short but I kind of had writers block and I'm trying to come back to this story. Please R&R.**


	9. Recognize that this could all be yours

**I'm sorry. School is overwhelming and I have a lot of stuff to deal with. I promise I'm going to start posting more often. Thanks for the reviews (;  
**

* * *

Brooke's hardened eyes dropped as she wiped away a tear forming in her eye. Brooke Davis was the sex queen, popular girl in school, major flirt, known to never have been in a relationship for more than a month or two, but what Haley spoke about she could completely understand. She stood up, slipping on her uggs and grabbing Haley's hand firmly.

"Come with me Hales."

She smiled sweetly and pulled the worried Haley James out the door and out into the huge roaming yard. Brooke looked around at the beautiful scenery and the magestic night sky. The stars were shining brighter than they ever have before, and in the wilderness they seemed to leave a trace of happiness in Brooke's heart. She scrambled through the trees in her path until she came to a trail of rocks leading out into the huge lake.

"Roll up your pants." Brooke instructed Haley as she did so herself.

"Ummm, why?" Haley raised her left eyebrow as she watched Brooke quickly roll up her designer jeans.

"Ummm because we don't want to get them wet if we misplace a foot! Oh and leave your cell phone here." She stood up straight and placed her hands on her hips.

"Again... why?"

"Gez Tutor girl, I thought you were the smart one. Because if you happen to fall in, which you might since you're such a clutz, then you might want to at least save your cellular device from living a very short life."

She had a smug look on her face as she held out her palm. Haley sighed and handed Brooke her Chocolate and rolled up her american eagle jeans.

"Sorry to be rude but I came to get your advice, not rock climb." Haley walked up to Brooke so that she was shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Yeah I know! Do you want my help or not?" She was getting impatient as she began to climb on the rocks leading out into the lake.

"Yes I need your help." Haley moaned as she trailed Brooke.

Within about five minutes, the two girls were sitting on a huge rock in the middle of the lake. The moonlight was shining on them perfectly, applying the much needed light. Brooke shook her head from side to side and placed her hand on Haley's.

"I've come here about a thousand times."

Haley looked over at Brooke, awaiting her explanation.

"Do you want to know why I come here Hales?" Brooke swept her hand across the peaceful lake and placed her hand to her cheek, the cool water ran down to her chin.

"Well maybe this sounds like my weekday afternoon soaps, but I come here here because I feel deep down inside me, whether it's the feeling in my gut or the choice of my heart, that this is the only place I can come where nothing can hurt me. The real world? The thought of it scares me. I don't know if I just can't face it yet, or if I'm just too scared to try. I'm not ready for the challenges of life yet, I'm not even ready for our upcoming cheer competition or our final exams. Hell I don't even have a prom dress. When I come out here I get to forget about all the drama, the problems, and absolutely nothing can effect me. When I come out here I come to find what's important in life, what I want and what I think I want, and I come to a solution for everything. Haley, the whole point of this is that you have to stop every once in a while and think about what you want and what's important. The most difficult thing in this world is love. If Nathan found a place in your heart, well Hales then he's meant to be there. Don't tell yourself that it's too cliche, because it isn't and never will. True love exists out there, you just need to let your guard down every once in a while or else you may never find it. That person who can rip those walls down that you build around your heart is someone worth your love. Ask yourself what's the most important to you and if Nathan trumps above all of those things then you didn't make a mistake Tutor Girl."

Never in her life had Haley heard Brooke make any more sense. She knew what she was talking about. Brooke knew all about true love, all about the risks, the heartache, the passion, the greatness of it. She knew it all and Haley never knew. Never had Haley taken such meaningful words in like this.

"Brooke, you're right." Haley looked up from the flowing lake and into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke smiled and hugged Haley.

"You know what you want Haley James, you just need to figure out what things come first."

"You're a great friend cheery, thanks for the help." Haley smiled at her and leaned back on her hands.

"No problem, now I think I need to leave you to think for a while."

Brooke patted Haley on the back and pranced off, skipping from one rock to the other. Her tiny silhouette became smaller and smaller in the moonlight an eventually disappeared. Haley shook out her hair and laid her petite body down on the cool rock. This was going to be something Haley would think about for the next three hours. By the time the sun was setting, she stood up and sleepily walkled back to the cabin and curled herself into a ball on her bed.  


* * *

"God Peyton!" Brooke stomped over to Peyton's side, thrusting her one arm up in the air.

"There is a huge difference between a high V and a low V!" Brooke rolled her eyes and hit the play button on her I- Home once again.

The three cheerleaders had been up since nine that morning for a surprise cheer practice. Peyton's hair was slowly but surely falling out of her high bun. and Haley's make-up from the night before was smudged around her face. The stereo boomed loudly, a remix of "Cum on feel the noize" was starting yet again. After two and a half minutes of stunts, spirit fingers, high and low V's, a few flips and cartwheels and one lift, the girls collapsed to the ground.

"That was good I guess, but it could be better." Brooke hit pause and threw her hands on her hips.

"If we want to win we need to perfect this little darlings." Brooke pointed her finger at Peyton, then Haley.

"That means you P. Sawyer and Tutor Girl."

Haley blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "Brooke I appreciate your devotion but we don't even have half the team, and plus we're a bit tired after three hours of cheer."

"Well it wouldn't be three hours long if you could try to be just a little seductive Miss James! I mean the lyrics clearly say 'Girls rock your boys!' That doesn't mean act all innocent. Be sexy!" Brooke added a duh! look and sat down as well.

"Chill Brooke, she's trying." Peyton let her face collapse into her hands.

"Well you can't get your V's right so ha!" Brooke crossed her arms across her chest.

Haley scratched her wrist and spoke up. " I guess that is true."

Peyton made a disgusted look at Hales. "Oh well that was a nice thank you!"

"Just saying." Haley returned the look.

"You can't be sexy and you suck at V's!" Brooke shouted.

"Yeah well you're a sucky captain!" With that response, Haley reached up to Brooke's face and smudged her neatly painted "R" for the team's mascot the Raven.

"You did not just do that tutor girl!" Brooke stood up and stuck her nose closer to Haley's face.

"I believe I did!" Haley pushed Brooke causing her to stumble back a bit.

"We are about five seconds away from a crazy dance-off!" Peyton added, sticking her body in between the two bitter cheerleaders.

Haley and Brooke both exchanged looks before breaking into laughter.

"Can you believe us? We sounded like Bevin and Teresa when they both decide to wear the same exact skirt." Brooke chuckled and threw her small frame on Haley's lap.

"I know! That was a first." Haley slapped the ground and let out her last laughs.

"Hey girl's wanna shake it up a bit for me?" Lucas smiled at Mouth's statement.

Nathan, Mouth, and Lucas were walking back up to the cabin after a long two hour scrimage to one-hundred points. The boys may have been quite sweaty, but to Haley Nathan looked hotter than ever.

"Only in your dreams Marvin." Brooke walked up to Mouth, running her hands across his chest and skipping off inside.

"You're right! Only in my dreams." Mouth smiled and followed Brooke inside, Lucas trailing just behind.

"I have to go check out a club around here, i'll be back." Peyton high-fived Nathan and got into her car.

Nathan smiled, realizing he and Haley were finally alone for the first time today. He walked up to her, slipping his hands around her waist and looking down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You think you could maybe do a little cheer for me tonight before bed? Maybe in those short shorts." He smiled, directing his eyes at her soffe shorts.

"I don't think so hot shot." She released herself from his grip and headed into the cabin.

"Wait! I have to tell you something!" He raced after her, making sure she stopped before entering the cabin.

"What Nate?"

"You got a hot butt James." He smiled and slapped her butt, running into the cabin before she could react at all.

"Uhhh! Wha... wow!" She sighed and followed him into the large house.

* * *

"Haley are you in there?" Brooke tapped impatiently on Haley's bedroom door.

"Yeah, come in." Haley threw her seventeen magazine to the floor and looked up at Brooke.

"Were you busy? I'm sorry if I interrupted something." Brooke looked around the room and under the bed for a sign of Nathan in his briefs.

"He's out with Luke."

"Right." Brooke smiled and pranced over to Haley's bed.

"So I needed to ask you something about last..." Brooke was suddenly interrupted with a hard fall.

"Ouch! Hales everyone knows you can't leave magazines just laying on the floor!"

She rubbed her butt and picked the magazine up. The page it was opened to had a title that read "Are you ready to further your intimate relationship with your guy?" Brooke looked up mysteriously at Haley, raising an eyebrow and motioning to the article with her left hand.

"Stop getting ideas, Rachel was reading it!" Haley rolled her eyes and laid back o na huge pillow.

"Right then, okay so about last night. . ." Brooke joined Haley on the bed and sat indian style, full attention on her close friend.

"Yes?"

"Did you think everything over out there?" Brooke was seriously getting impatient.

"Yeah, I did."

"And...!" Brooke grasped her thin legs with both hands and rocked back and forth.

"I think I figured everything out, I think I know how I feel."

* * *

**So there it is, another chapter for you guys. (: I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE leave reviews I love them so much. Thanks.  
**


	10. Take those old records off the shelf

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I love hearing what you guys have to say about the newest chapters. Enjoy the newest one and please R&R.**

* * *

"You love him I knew it!" Brooke jumped up and down on the soft bed, pointing her neat red polished fingernails in Haley's direction.

"This totally makes Naley history! Where is that diary of yours? I need to add this." Brooke rolled off the bed and began shuffling through the drawers and suitcases in Haley's bedroom. Haley chucked a pillow at the back of Brooke's head and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Wait! How do you know about my diary?" Haley was quite confused now.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! I am going to kill him!" Haley's eyes were full of fake fury.

Brooke giggled. "Ah Eugene, can't get enough of that."

"Brooke! Not the point!" Haley threw another pillow at the cheerleader's face, causing her to tumble to the floor.

"So you're telling me that Lucas knows about your diary too?" Brooke held her stomach in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Well he's my best friend. Wait? So he didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't, ah this is funny." Brooke smiled mischeviously as she pulled the diary from underneath Haley's socks.

"Dear diary. . . "

"Brooke!" Haley pounced off the bed and began to chase Brooke around the room.

"I adore Nathan's bold blue eyes, his muscular frame entangled in mine makes me feel like an angel in heaven. His sweet smile fills my heart with warmth, I don't think I have ever experienced before. . . " Brooke let out a chuckle.

"Haley I just knew you loved Nathan! I could see it everytime you mentioned his name, or when you got within touching distance of his fine bod." Brooke smiled and hugged Haley unexpectedy.

"You two are going to last a long time. I have a strong feeling it's going to be always and forever." Brooke's wide grin rubbed off on Haley as Brooke patted her back.

"Thanks Brooke, I really do love him."

* * *

_" Just take those old records off the shelf,  
I'll sit and listen to em by myself,  
Today's music ain't got the same soul,  
I like that old time rock n' roll,  
Dont try to take me to a disco  
You'll never even get me out on the floor,  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door,  
I like that old time rock n' roll._

Nathan Scott slid across the old wood floors of the Davis' cabin. His clothing ensemble was quite simple, blue plaid boxers, a white dress shirt that had four unbuttoned buttons, knee high white socks, and a pair of cheap sunglasses. Grasped in his hands was an air guitar, his fingers running up and down it's airy surface. As he played, his strong muscualr body danced quite off-beat. It was obvious the Scott boys had not inherited dancing skills as much as they did basketball talent. Bob Seger's, That Old Time Rock N' Roll was blasting through the speakers of the expensive stereo, and the guy enjoying the music was also belting out the tune.

"I like that old time rock n' roll!" Nathan sang loudly over the music as her began to play his solo. He hoped onto the couch and began to play with soul.

"I can't hear ya Tree Hill!" He shouted, spinning on the foor as he continued to play.

"Yeah obviously you can't hear us! We've been witnessing this tragedy for quite some time now." Lucas chuckled and threw on his aviators which had been resting on the end table nearest to him.

"Tell me Jacob, do I look as cool as Nathan Scott?" He chuckled for the second time and began to play his own air guitar, mimicking the moves Nathan had displayed earlier.

Jake looked Luke over, holding his chin between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Not quite, there is one thing missing."

_"Still like that old time rock n' roll,  
That kind of music just soothes the soul,  
I reminisce about the days of old,  
With that old time rock n' roll. "_

Jake grinned as he bent down and pulled Lucas's pants down. His loose faded Levi's fell to the floor exposing his speed racer boxers. Nathan exploded with laughter as well as Jake. Lucas shrugged and went with the flow, slidding back and forth across the floor, singing the classic song in a tenor tone. Nathan turned to Jake and patted him on the shoulder.

"Please don't make this moment even more odd by joining him."

Jake shook his head.

"Sorry but even if I wanted to I couldn't."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I'm a briefs guy." Jake explained quickly before breaking into laughter.

"Alright Luke enough fun." Nathan grinned and pressed pause on stereo's remote.

"Ah man, you're a fun sucker." Lucas frowned, dropped his arms, and slugged out the sliding screen door.

"Maybe I should get him pants." Jake suggested as the two remaining boys in the living room watched Lucas make his way out the door.

"Good idea." Nathan nodded.

* * *

"Haley if you come out soon i'll personally do you a favor and order you a stripper." Brooke was getting aggravated as she shuffled through the clothes in her suitcase. Not one item of clothing was suiting her needs so far. Her long brown hair was getting slightly frizzy and was in desperate need of a flat iron.

"Very tempting Brooke but I need to look extra good for Nathan tonight." Haley shouted through the wood door of the bathroom.

"Well hurry up!" Brooke wined.

"P. Sawyer did you bring any leather boots by any chance?"

"Yeah I did, but you brought your own why do you need mine?" Peyton questioned.

"Well I'm wearing mine obviously, so if Haley can borrow yours then she will look really sexy, Nathan will get extremely turned on, I get the bathroom, and everyone is happy." Brooke smiled and reached for Peyton's boots.

"I'm such a blond for asking a question so stupid." Peyton rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Here tutor girl! Put them on and get your little butt out of there now!"

"I'm almost done curling my hair!" Haley responded.

"Now!"

Haley frowned and opened the door. The petite seventeen year old girl emerged from the bathroom, she was dressed in a silky blue haulter top, faded black skinny jeans, and Peyton's boots. Two necklaces were wrapped around her neck, one necklace displayed an H, the other was a dove symbolizing peace. Her hair was long and curled at the bottom, and her lips were painted with a red lipstick.

"You look hot!" Peyton exclaimed as she slipped on leopard print heels.

"Hopefully Nathan will think so as well." Haley bit her bottom lip.

"He will!" Brooke stated as she pushed her way into the bathroom.

"P.Sawyer, flat iron!"

Peyton stood up and tossed her flat iron to Brooke. Brooke smiled and slammed the door shut, plugging in the neon green straightener and applying her lip gloss once more.

"Peyton I need to ask you a question, but it's a little awkward." Haley shoved her small hands in her back pockets.

"Sure anything Haley." Peyton zipped up her suitcase and looked up at Haley.

"Well not like I'm planning on it or anything, but how long after you and Nathan started dating did you ... well . . . "

"OH! Well we were horrible together and we always rushed things so I suggest not doing that. But like a week." Peyton shrugged and rolled her eyes at the truth that was her ex- disfunctional relationship.

Haley's eyes widened. "Yeah, I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet, but I think he is."

"Don't worry Hales, Nathan likes you a lot, so he won't pressure you." Peyton's smiled glowed.

"Alright, thanks Peyton." She smiled to herself and began to day dream about the upcoming night.

"Oh thank you so much, I'll be there as soon as possible." Brooke exploded through the bathroom door and looked down at Peyton and Haley. Her chocolate brown eyes were dripping tears, her cheeks were flushed, and her hands were trembling.

"What's wrong?" Haley jumped off the bed and stared coldly into Brooke's eyes.

"There has been an accident, with the boys, all of them. . . " Brooke wiped the tears of her cheeks and held her palm to her mouth for several seconds.

"It's really bad."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, this has been one of my sucky chapters, but bare with me I'm super exhausted from school. PLEASE review :D**


	11. The seconds that change our lives

_**Sorry for the wait, so here it is! Please review!  
-Saraaaaa**_

(I do not own the lyrics of the song, I'm yours by Jason Mraz)

* * *

Haley, Peyton, and Brooke weaved through the hospital, running full speed ahead to come face to face with their worst nightmares. Brooke dodged an older nurse wheeling an IV, and hoped over a young boy's legs. This only seemed to happen in popular soap operas, just when everything was seemingly so perfect and everyone was happy. Haley's big brown eyes were filled with tears, her mascara was smudged all over her cheeks. Peyton was staring solemnly at the tiled white floors of the nearest hospital, her expression was blank but full of hurt. She was always good at trying to hide how she felt, she never cried unless it was the last string, she never showed any flaw in her beautiful face with emotions. She tugged on her black leather vest that was draped over her white long sleeved Led Zepplin band tee. Haley was pushing her tears from her face, gasping for much needed air between her long cries. Peyton's warm arms wrapped around both of her close friends and she pulled them tight to her chest. She breathed deeply, and exhaled all of her worries. She was so used to having great people in her life being taken away from her, so she decided to hide her emotions and direct her attention to her best friends. Brooke sniffled in Peyton's shiny blond hair, and squnited her eyes tightly. Haley held her closed fist to her mouth, trying to stop her quivering lips.

"Mrs. Lucas Scott? Mrs. Jagielski? Mrs. Nathan Scott?"

A tiny small framed nurse approached them slowly, looking from one girl to the next. Her aqua nurse ensemble was flashing brightly in contrast to the faded light yellow walls and the white floor. Haley went to speak but her throat was blocked. Brooke did the same but ended up tearing again. Peyton held the girls closer and looked up at the red headed nurse. At this time, a single tear formed in her eye.

"Actually, none of us are married. They're our boyfriends, are they going to be okay?" Peyton braced herself for the worst of news, she was used to it by now.

"Actually, two of them have minor injuries and might only have to spend a day in our facility, of course with a few stiches, a possible cast, and propper care. The other two aren't so well, they both are showing signs of a serious concussion, coma, and rib and shoulder damage, we took care of internal bleeding before you got here so that shouldn't be an issue." They nurse spoke plainly, obviously showing she had done this for a long period of time.

Haley shook her head vigorously. "Which one's lady!? Which ones!?" Haley's petite body shook as she cried, then looking up at the nurse with fear and anger in her eyes.

The tiny nurse hesitated, not expecting this to happen.

"WHICH TWO!! Tell me now lady or I swear to god. . . " Haley attempted to get up, but was pulled back down into the blue plastic chair by Peyton.

The scared young nurse pulled out a small black beeper after four continuous beeps. The number on the black device seemed to appear familar to the nurse.

"I'm sorry this is urgent." The lady started off in the opposite direction but was pulled back.

Haley gripped the red head's collar and whipped her around.

"Tell me right now which two of us are going to experience the worst day of our lives today, right now."

"It's the Scott boys, now let me go!" She glared at Haley and walked quickly down the hallway.

Haley dropped to her knees and held her face in her hands. Brooke's tears poured down her face, and Peyton grabbed her tightly,whispering things in her ear trying to reassure her.

"Everything will be okay, I promise you." She slid her hand up and down Brooke's shaky back.

"Don't say that!" Brooke stared into Peyton's eyes. For the first time in her life, Peyton noticed Brooke's eyes were cold and hard as glass.

"Don't say that when you can't possibly know what will happen to them, you can't do that to me! You can't make promises!" She stood up and darted to the bathroom.

Peyton let two tears fall from her face. She got up from her seat and joined Haley on the floor. Haley resisted everything Peyton had to offer, she needed to be alone. Peyton rubbed her friend's shoulder and approached the front desk.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me what happened to the boys who were just taken in here. Please." Peyton wiped under her eyes and met the older lady's eyes.

"Oh right dearie. Well the boys were driving and the driver experienced a sudden heart failure and crashed the car off the side of the road, sending the car tumbling over the guardrail and into the forrest below. I feel so horrible for the family, but they haven't seemed to show up for some reason." She smiled and patted Peyton's hand lightly.

Peyton turned around and held her own hand. "Lucas." She opened her mouth and grasped it with her left hand. Her body shook slightly as tears flew from her face.

"Stop this! you need to be strong for them." She whispered to herslef as she wiped away the hot tears.

"Haley..." She started but stopped when she realized Haley was gone.

* * *

Haley sat on the side of Nathan's unconcious body. She held his hand tightly and teared.

"Nathan come back to me, I love you." She rested her head on his abs.

_"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours"

She sang sweetly to him, and cried by his side. She couldn't believe she was slowly losing the only guy she really cared about, the only guy she's ever loved. The worst part was that he woulod never know how she truely felt about him, everything. She was going to tell him tonight. She cried again and kissed his hard lips.

"Nathan I never want to lose you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She barely got out.

* * *

**So it was shorter but the next chapter will also be in the hospital so please please R&R!! It helps me a lot and I love them. :D - Sara**


	12. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Sorry to leave you guys for so long, but now i'm back so here is the next chapter, i hope you like it. Please Review!**

Brooke Davis stood at the bedside of her unconscious boyfriend. Lucas Scott was laying still, his arms placed neatly at his side. The sight of the teenage boy at first glance would give you the impression that he was in a fatal accident and killed. Thankfully, this was not the case, at least not yet. A young nurse came in and placed a pillow on the end of his bed.

"Darling, you can give that to him if you would like." She smiled sweetly.

Brooke choked back a fit of hysterical crying. "Okay, thanks I will."

The black haired nurse left quietly and Brooke leaned over the bed, slipping the pillow under Lucas's head. She ran her finger down his cheek and kissed him softly. A tear fell from her eyes and landed on his nose. She sat down and squeezed his hand tight.

"Lucas, I need to tell you somethings that you need to hear." She brushed her hair behind her ear with her free hand, and sniffled.

"You need to wake up, please. I need you back so much, but what's worrying me the most is Haley. Lucas, right now Haley is losing two of the most important people in her life at the same time. She cares about you so much, she loves you and you know that. She needs you so much Luke, you are more than just her best friend." Brooke paused to cry into her sleeve.

"Luke please come back to us, please!"

Brooke wiped the tears away from her brown eyes to stare at his wallet on the end table. Sticking slightly out of it was a neatly folded letter. She got up and walked over to it, pulling it out and reading it.

Dear Brooke,

I know I'm well overdue for your next letter so I plan to make this one extra good for you to read tonight. Sir Walter Raleigh  
once wrote-  
"But true love is a durable fire, In the mind ever burning, Never sick, never old, never dead, From itself never turning."  
Reading this, I know for sure that Sir Raleigh knew what he was talking about. He had definately loved and probably lost a great love before. Brooke, everything this great man said is what I feel. The immensity of my love for you is so strong and great. Know that it's eternal. You are an amazing person Brooke Davis. You know you can change the world, you know you matter and make a difference. I never want to lose the greatness I have gained by being with you. I ache to be with you and when I finally am, I can hardly breathe. You'll always be the sweet child of mine Brooke Davis ;) I Love You.

-Lucas E. Scott  
P.S- After tonight I promise I'll let you make me watch the notebook and we can cudde! You get your way yet again.

Brooke tucked the note into her pocket and cupped her hand around her mouth. She had never been told such sweet words by a guy in her whole entire life, nothing so beautiful as Lucas's words. She loved him too and right now all she needed was him back with her, and with Haley.

She bent her head towards the floor and noticed another note tucked inside the wallet. This one looked exactly the same, but the handwritting had changed.

Haley,

Lucas said I should take a try at this, appparently writing letters like this is the key to a girl's heart. I'm not trying to get anything from this, but I just wanted to let you know how I feel. I'm looking to make this short but mean something. I may not be as great of a writer as Luke, but I wanted to say something. Haley, I love you. More than anything in this whole entire world, I never ever want to lose you- you are too important to me. You are the greatest girl to come into my life and I promise from now until forever i'll take your hand and never let you go.

-Nathan

Brooke was shocked. She had never heard words like that come from Nathan Scott's mouth, or written in a letter, whatever. She had to show this to Haley.

"I'll be right back baby." She kissed his cheek and jogged down the hall to Nathan's room.

* * *

* * *

Haley was on the bed with Nathan, holding his hand tight and hugging his body. Her face was burried in his chest and she was softly crying.

"Haley. . . " Brooke quietly tapped on the door.

"Brooke, hi." She sniffled and shook her hair into place.

"I have something I think you should see." She held up the note that was resting in her right hand.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Just read it." Brooke stepped forward and placed the note on Haley's lap. Haley picked it up and began to read it. Her watery Brown eyes scanned each line.

Brooke stood in the dreary hospital room in a still position. She watched Haley slowly read the letter and listened to the music in the hospital play. "Missing You" by John Waite was playing. She took a deep breath of cold air and held back her tears.

_There's a message in the wires  
And I am sendin' you a signal tonight  
You don't know how desperate I've become  
And It looks like I'm loosing' this fight_

_But it's my heart that's breakin' down this long dusty road of mine_

_But I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I aint missin' you at  
No matter what my friends say_

_And there's a message that I'm sendin' out  
Like a telegraph to your soul  
I can't bridge this distance  
Honey, stop this heartache overload_

_I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you  
No matter what my friends say  
I ain't missin' you  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin you  
Yeah, no matter what your friends say_

"BROOKE!" Peyton raced into Nathan's room.

"Brooke, Haley, Lucas is awake, he's going to be okay!" Tears of happiness gushed down Peyton's pink cheeks.

* * *

**So there it is, it isn't one of my best but I'm tired for some reason. PLEASE Review. (:**


	13. Take me anywhere, just don't let go

**Thank you for the comments guys! (: I really loved reading your comments on the newest chapter. You guys are really great. I love hearing what you guys liked in the chapter and your predictions, I'd love to keep hearing them. Anyway- here is chapter thirteen!**

During the far from normal experience of Lucas's accident, Brooke had learned millions of hard, cruel lessons. Between counting every last striking minute of waiting for him to recover and the long conversations with herself in attempt to understand it all, Brooke had seen the real world. It was a dangerous place out there, a place where even the good guy got hurt. The cold hard truth had hit her and honestly she was scared.

* * *

"Lucas. . . " Brooke was still in a hardcore state of shock. The words barely escaped her red stained lips.

"Brooke." Lucas raised his eyebrow at her and flashed a huge smile.

"It's okay Brooke, it really is. It's all going to be just fine." Lucas slowly reached out his right arm, letting his broken wrist hang freely.

Brooke sucked in as much oxygen as she could. With everything that had happened over the past hours, it became a major neccesity. She loosely gripped is index finger and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. She couldn't handle it anymore, the pain was just eating her alive. She broke out into tears as she poured out her fragile heart.

"Lucas. I didn't know what would happen to you, if you'd be okay, if i'd ever be with you again, if I could ever tell you half of the things that you need to hear. Luke I . . . ."

"Brooke Davis, I love you."

Brooke swallowed hard and wiped away some tears.

"I love you so much." She climbed into the bed and held him tight. His arm draped around her shoulders and he squeezed her tight, never to let go.

* * *

"Nathan, baby, please." Haley had given up on the tears by now, they weren't going to help her get the love of her life back. In fact, all they were doing were bringing her further down.

"Nathan. I need you to wake up for me okay? I really need you. When I first met you a few years ago, the truth was I never knew who you really were. I didn't know the person I fell in love with. I thought you were nothing but a spitting image of Dan Scott, straight out of hell. I was completely wrong Nathan. You're nothing like Dan, you're the most amazing person I have ever met. Now I've fallen in love with the person you really are. Please wake up, don't let me lose the only person i've ever loved."

Haley burried her face in Nathan's chest and winced.

"I am totally and comlpetely in love with you Nathan Scott, always and forever."

"Haley?" Brooke tapped on the door lightly.

"Oh sorry if I interrupted you. . .I. . ."

"Brooke it's okay, what's happening?" Haley said, sitting up in her very uncomfortable chair.

"Lucas wants to see you, well if you are alright with leaving Nathan for a while." Brooke flashed a small reassuring smile to one of her best friends.

"Could you stay with him Brooke?" Haley asked politely.

"Of course, now go see Luke." Brooke said as she sat down next to Nathan.

"Haley, it's going to be okay, I promise." She rubbed Haley's shoulder shortly and turned back to Nathan.

"Please don't make promises you can't keep Brooke." Haley muttered as she left and winded down the hall to her best friend.

* * *

"Hey Hales." Lucas's plain face shot up with emotions. The happiness and joy he had urged for after his not so joyous accident had finally been given to him after seeing his girlfriend and best friend.

"Hey Luke. You had no idea. . . " Haley walked over and hugged him tightly.

"Hales, you're never going to get rid of me." Lucas winked with a hint of comical expression.

Haley smacked his arm. "Don't joke like that, this is serious, I could have lost one of the most important people in my life, my best friend." Haley was on the verge of crying, but forced herself to stop.

"But you didn't Haley. I'm still here and everything is going to be alright, Nathan too." He squeezed her and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be fine." He showed a huge smile, too contagious for her to avoid doing herself.

"Look America, Haley James can smile!" He cackled and nudged her in the arm.

"Oh shut up!" She said smiling.

"You know what we need to do now?" Lucas asked her, sitting in in his hospital bed.

"What do we need to do?"

"We need to play yahtzee, like we did in the good ol' days."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Are you serious Lucas? You were just in a car accident. "

Lucas rolled his eyes in a mocking manner. "Well yeah! Yahtzee is only the best game on planet earth besides strip poker with Brooke! And so what if I was in a car accident? I wanna play Haley!" He said pouting.

"Where would we get the game huh? I'm pretty sure they don't sell them at the gift shop. Oh by the way a lot of people left you random stuff like chocolate, huge stuffed teddy bears, balloons and pink flowers that say congrats on your twins, obviously from Tim," She rolled her eyes for the second time.

"Anyway they all just showed up like Bam! There they are."

"Bam?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Bam!" She flashed her hands in the air.

"Oh."

"Heck yes." Haley said pointing to all the gifts around his room.

"Anyway, I have the game with me, don't ask questions." Lucas added while he pulled out the game from a drawer in his night table.

"I won't, fine let's play." She said, getting everything ready for use.

Lucas grabbed the dyes and threw them into the red cup and shook them violently. He released the dyes and let them fall on the bed.

"YAHTZEE!"

"Luke, nothing happened, you didn't get yahtzee." Haley said with a puzzled look.

"Ah come on! That's the only reason I play this game. That's the best part!" He said in an excited tone.

"You are such a dork." She said laughing and hugging him again. She was nothing but extremely grateful to still have her best friend.

* * *

"Alright so maybe we had a really terrible past you know, with all the fights and and stupid drama, but I realy do care about you. Let me just say that to start."

Peyton sat on Nathan's bed, staring down at him and rubbing her arm. So far she was the only one who was remaining strong, and she planned to keep it that way. this was purely professional, no emotional 'come back to me crap', just business.

"So dude, you really need to get up for Haley, and Lucas, you know, your brother that you just decided to be nice to. They both need you Nate. Haley needs you more than anything right now so you have to pull it together. I mean a car accident really isn't that bad. I mean, you could have like fallen off a skyscraper or got eatin' by some wild grizzly bear, who know maybe you could have shot yourself while you were drunk. All I know is that I've done this before and that's enough. I actually did lose someone close to me this same exact way, please don't make it happen twice. Do it for Haley."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it with hers.

"Move your hand if you can hear me."

Peyton carefully watched Nathan's hand. Still his fingers lay lifeless.

"Come on Nate, you're stronger than this." She wouldn't let go of his hand, she didn't know why, but she felt the sudden authority to be his guardian angel.

"Let me tell you something that I normally keep to myself." She blinked away some tears.

" When my mom died after her car accident, well it just hit me so hard and I really didn't know what to do. I was just so young, you know, and I didn't think I could handle it all. I still can't after all these years. All they did was tell me, my dad, the doctors, the nurses, all they did was tell me that they did all they could and she was gone. They gave me sorrow and grief, but none of it made a difference. You don't know what it's like Nathan, but trust me you need to hang in there. . ." She tightened her grip on his hand and began to cry. The tears came faster as she continued.

"I loved my mom and I know she tried as hard as she could to be with me, to stay with me and watch me grow up. Nathan, I know you have the strength to wake up. If you really love Haley, you won't let her go through all of that. Trust me, it stays with you forever." She held tight to his hand and wiped her eyes with her free arm.

"Come on Nathan, this isn't funny!"

Peyton watched him closely, her green eyes were still glossy and full of tears. Nathan's pointer finger moved slightly against Peyton's.

"Nathan!"

"Peyton. . . "

"Nathan!" She smiled and let go of his hand.

"How's Lucas? and Haley. . . "

Peyton wiped her eyes and grinned. "They're both fine and happy, well at least now they are."

* * *

**There you go guys! Nathan is okay!! We'll be getting back to normal quite soon. I hope you liked it (: Please Review.  
-Sara xox**


	14. All returns to normal, for now that is

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. My summer has been more hectic than expected. Well anyway, here it is. Please review. (:**

In all of the seventeen years of her life, Haley James had loved only once. Boys had come and gone, but only one man was permanately engraved in her heart. He was named Nathan Scott. She wasn't sure if it was his charm and good looks, or his constant love towards her, or maybe his amazing athletic ability, his smile, his eyes, his way of way of fixing his mistakes? Maybe it was all of those put together. She didn't have to think through all of the small details to know how she felt.

"Nathan?" Haley's chocolate brown eyes were overflowing with tears, her voice shook as she spoke. She kept her distance from the hospital bed.

"Why not come closer? I missed you." Nathan smiled at her and waved her forward.

"It was just hard Nathan. . . " Haley stepped forward quite slowly, finally reaching the bed fifteen seconds later.

"Listen, I swear I'm okay, everything will be okay. I will never leave you." He said gazing into her eyes and combing his fingers through her hair.

"How do you know? You don't Nathan. You aren't invincible." She said holding his hand tight.

"Who says?" He said smiling at her.

"Pure science says so Nathan." She added with a serious look spread across her face.

"Pure science can't stop everlasting love Haley." He kissed her forehead and looked her over.

Haley took a moment to herself to smile and find the strength to believe him.

"Why are you wearing Peyton's jacket?"

"This hospital is like ten below zero, she lent it to me."

"Leather suits you." He said with a bright smile.

"It's ten times better than that ugly ass rainbow poncho." He laughed for a rather long time and held her small hand in his.

"Okay! Okay! I know about your feelings toward my not so fashionable poncho." She said rolling her eyes and laughing shortly.

"Haley, that thing is in much need of a super hot furnace." He laughed and nudged her arm.

"Nathan I love you."

"Is this because I made fun of your freak poncho, because I'm sorry, it was just really funny."

"No, I really mean it Nathan. I love you and it's nothing but true. I want to be with you always." She hugged him tight, wrapping her arms around his muscular frame.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you. I love you more than I can describe with words Haley James, and that love is forever lasting. One day you'll make me the happiest man on the world and be my wife, we'll have mini Nathan Scott's running around playing basketball, avoiding geometry homework unlike their mother, but they will have your heart. That amazing heart you have, so sweet and caring. We'll be together, always and forever right?" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Haley paused for a few seconds to take this all in. Nathan was talking serious commitment, and not one part of her disliked the thought of their future.

She sunk into his chest and closed her eyes. "Always and forever."

* * *

"Those nurses have absolutely no sense of style. Can you say bleak much?" Brooke closed her car door shut and began to walk up to the cabin with her closest friends.

"Brooke, they're nurses not Vegas show girls." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"But still, would it kill them to add a fashionable belt, maybe a red or bright purple."

The group laughed and Lucas wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "You have one unique mind Brooke P. Davis."

"I know." She said with much perkiness.

"Oh my god, I just had the most amazing idea ever for our first night back since, well uh the accident."

"What's on your mind tigger?" Haley asked with curiousness.

"A fashion show for our boys, all clothes being provided by the B. Davis suitcase."

"Sweet idea Brooke." Mouth added.

"Alright, all you boys meet back in the living room at nine. We gots some work to do."

"The correct grammar is 'we have some work to do'" Haley chimed in, unsure if it was an appropriate time.

"Shut it tutor girl, each time you correct me grammatically is one more item of underwear you will be showcasing."

"Woah wait! Underwear? No way in hell." She protested.

"Yeah way! You're doing it or else the contents of your diary will definately be exposed by the end of the night."

"Brooke! Ugh!" Haley opened the door to Brooke's bedroom and stumbled over to the bed, diving into the bright pillows.

"Alright, let's see what we have here."

Brooke shuffled through her clothes, tossing them into three seperate piles. Peyton sat down next to Haley and carefully watched Brooke.

"Okay this is Haley's pile, the theme is: bad school girl with a twist of naughty." Brooke smiled at her own creative idea.

Haley opened her eyes slowly, afraid of what she was going to be blackmailed into.

"Brooke! You can't be serious! My pile looks a lot like the inside of the Victoria Secret Catalouge."

"That's the point tutor girl! You aren't being fair to Nathan. Boys are horny Haley, god you have so much to learn!" Brooke tossed the clothes to Haley and directed her to the bathroom.

"No!" Haley clutched the clothes and shook her head.

"Now! Or else!" Brooke kept her finger in the same direction, refusing to give in.

Haley stood up quickly and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut with a great force.

"Now P. Sawyer, you're theme is rocker chick! Jake will totally dig it."

"Wow Brooke, this is so me. Where did you get these?" Peyton grabbed a Led Zeppelin concert tour t-shirt and put it on.

"I stole them from you when we were like eight, I thought I could pull off your emo depressing look." She laughed.

"Sadly, I couldn't. I was obviously too cheery."

"Brooke, there is no way I'm wearing this in front of Nathan, and especially not in front of Lucas."

"Oh come on! Let us see." Peyton responded with a chuckle.

Haley slowly opened the door and walked two steps out the door. Her body froze and she shut her eyes tight.

"I look so ridiculous!"

Haley stood there in a laced baby blue cami with matching boyfriend underwear. Her hair was pulled in a low ponytail to the left side of her head, held together by a blue ribbon.

"Heck no Haley! You're a total babe!" Peyton and Brooke declared in unison.

"Really?" Haley sounded more than surprised.

"Yeah and Nathan will be so turned on, he might just have to leave the room." Brooke added.

Haley flashed an evil glare in Brooke's direction. "There is still no way I'm doing this."

"You have no choice darling, I have your diary and now I own you." She held up her diary for all three of them to see clearly.

"Show time in a half hour girls." With that, Brooke grinned and left the room.

**Sorry it's not that good, I'm having a major writers block at the moment. :P I would really appreciate some reviews. Thanks for keeping up with the story. :)**

Secret for the chapters ahead- Someone from Tree Hill has a deep secret that is just waiting to come out.


	15. Ready, Set, Don't Go!

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! I loved the reviews. I got a lot of good feedback and I wanted to let you read a new chapter within the next few days, so I got my lazy butt up and wrote. I hope you like it. Please review after reading. (: THANKS.

Haley's heart was beating ferociously, her blood pumped ten times faster, and she could have sworn that fear and embarrassment was practically exploding out of her body. She looked down at the outfit she was about to showcase for all of her friends to see. This definately wasn't the Haley James she knew, this ensemble had Brooke Davis written all over it. There was absolutely no way in hell she was doing this.

"Brooke, there is no way in hell I'm doing this." Haley grabbed a neatly folded towel off the back of Brooke's bathroom door and wrapped it around her petite body.

"Haley! You can't ruin my plans now!" Brooke reached for the towel but Haley simply stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I just can't. Nathan can't see this, it's embarrassing. . . . and really revealing." Haley tightened her grip on the towel and gave Brooke a 'sorry' frown.

"Peyton!" Brooke stomped her foot on the old wood floors.

"What's the deal Brooke? The boys are waiting, it's five past." Peyton explained as she stuck her head through the crack of the door.

"Haley's being a little virgin freak and messing up my whole fashion show!"

"Hey!" Haley said rather loudly as she stood up in defense.

"Why's bitchy being all Brooke?" Peyton asked, slipping all the way into the room and shutting the door.

"Because I won't go out there looking like Pamela Anderson with a side order of Brooke Davis." Haley protested, throwing the towel to the floor, showing Peyton her first outfit.

"Wow! That's a lot of lace for such a little piece of clothing."

"P.Sawyer, you're on my side." Brooke dragged Peyton to her side by her arm.

"Okay Haley look, we 're all doing it so it's only fair if you have to as well." Peyton pointed to her own first outfit.

"But you have clothes on!"

"Well that's because Nathan has already seen me in my underwear." Peyton said grinning in Haley's directon.

"Not funny?"

Haley stood there with no response, pulling her camisole up.

"Too soon?" Peyton tried again.

"Too soon." Haley replied making her way over to Brooke.

"I'm making no compromises tuitor girl, I'm starting the show now!" Brooke smiled and quickly shuffled out the door.

Haley whined and leaned on the door.

"What I would do to be wearing that 'Pink Floyd' shirt right now."

Peyton looked down at her unique outfit. "I'd let you wear it, but then I'd only be in my bra, but then I'd just look like you right now." She teased.

"Ha. . .ha. . ." Haley faked.

* * *

"Alright boys, those hot, and those not." Brooke paused to grin.

"It's time for the moment you've all been desperately waiting for." She motioned towards the door.

"Here are our models!" Brooke cheered, running over to the stereo and turning it on. The song "You Shook Me All Night Long" By none other than ACDC came on.

_'She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there_

_'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -_

_Shook me all night long_

_Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
She wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing'_

Peyton pushed her way out the door and walked the small runway Brooke had arranged. Her outfit was quite stunning for her selected "Rocker chick" theme. She wore faded gray skinny jeans, long black boots, a Pink Floyd concert t-shirt, and leather braided belt around her waist. She played along with the music, dancing and modeling at the same time. One extra seductive move was added for Jake's pleasure and she left the room.

"Next up, Miss Haley James." Brooke announced.

"I can't." Haley spoke softly to Brooke.

"Dear Diary, I think Nathan is expecting more out of me than I give him. Does he just want me for my body? I certainly cannot complain about his. Just the way he. . . . " Brooke announced for everyone to hear. Lucas joined by Jake and Mouth began laughing. Nathan shared a grin with himself.

"Okay!" Haley slowly walked through the door and walked half the runway with her eyes shut. As she opened them, she saw Nathan's wide grin. Maybe this wasn't so bad. She began to walk with more confidence.

"Brooke what have you done to my best friend?" Lucas asked smiling at Haley.

"I just B.Davis-ed her." Brooke seemed quite happy with her latest creation.

Just before Haley turned to leave, she turned to Nathan and kissed his cheek. She let out a small giggle, grinned, spun around, and headed out the door.

"Way to go man!" Jake high-fived Nate and laughed.

"My Haley has become a Brooke." Lucas mentioned while shaking his head in fake dismay.

"Let her be Luke." Brooke said sitting on his lap.

"Besides you won't have to think about that later on when I give you my very own fashion show." She smiled and kissed him teasingly.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry guys gotta split." Luke picked Brooke up and carried her away.

Nathan, Jake and Mouth shared a long laugh.

"Woah!" Nathan exclaimed, sitting up with a smile.

"What?" Mouth reacted.

"I need to find Haley, like now." He got up and raced into the other room.

"What's his problem?" Jake laughed.

"I'm not quite sure." Mouth turned his head and watched Nathan leave.

* * *

"Haley!" Nathan ran from room to room looking for his girlfriend.

"Hales!" The desperate seventeen year old boy searched under the bed.

"Nathan." Haley let out a small fit of laughter.

"What are you doing?" She grabbed his large hand and pulled him up.

"Looking for you." He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Under Mouth's bed?" Haley raised her eyebrow.

"Stupidness on my part." Nathan admitted. He hugged her and kissed her slowly.

"Nathan," She tried to break loose but his power overthrew her.

She kissed him back and threw her arms over his neck. Like always, Nathan had taken her breath away, swept her off her feet, and easily caused her to be caught up in the moment.

"Nathan, I. . . . "

"I . . . "

**Sorry to leave you with such a cliff hanger, but I'm still unsure what I want to happen. Please leave as many reviews as you want telling me what you want to happen. Also you can tell me who you think has the big secret that will be revealed very soon. thanks for reading! :) - Sara**


	16. The Lights Don't Shine in Amsterdam

**I know it took a long time, but it's here now. Please read and review! I wasn't totally sure where I wanted to go with this chapter so not that much goes on, but I promise, It will get better!! **

* * *

Fred Allen once said, "It is probably not love that makes the world go around, but rather those mutually supportive alliances through which partners recognize their dependence on each other for the achievement of shared and private goals." My best friend Haley James and brother Nathan Scott share a love that is undeniable. I'm not sure how anyone can achieve a love as strong, faithful, committed, fierce, pure, and as delicate as theirs. The two started their love story with hatred, strong dislike towards each other. Each was unaware of the true person that would be found deep inside. Judgement was based on their past. Their past decisions, past mistakes, all of what made their past personalities. When the surface was scratched a new history was formed. The two fell in love, a spark flared, and the two would become people that all would look to for hope. I find my hope in them. When I begin to think true love is false, I look to them and know for sure that god had placed true happiness on this earth, Nathan and Haley had found it. My name is Lucas Scott. I'm a senior at Tree Hill High School and I have seen true love, up close and personal. I also believe I have just gained that hapiness myself. That happiness is named Brooke Davis.

**Haley's P.O.V**

"Nathan you know I love you right." I turned over and ran my hand down his chest.

"Yes Hales, and I love you too, Always." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"And forever. " I whispered to myself.

"Why?" He held my smaller hand in his. I felt deep comfort with him.

"I think I'm ready." I said gazing into his deep blue eyes.

"No your not." Nathan said sitting up.

"Well how would you know!" I protested. He can't tell me how I feel, or what to do.

His ocean blue eyes narrowed in on me. For the first time with Nathan, I had to feel somewhat insecure.

"Haley, I get it. I was sending you all these messages and I wasn't thinking about what you want. I know you're only saying this because you feel that you have to prove something to me. The truth is, you don't. No matter what, I will ALWAYS love you. That is a promise." He grasped onto my hand, kissing it softly.

"Nathan, don't think I don't love you. . . " I began.

"Hales, I know that. I mean it when I say that you don't need to prove anything to me. I'm the only one who should be proving my love. One day soon I'm going to show you, our friends, the whole town of Tree Hill that I'm truely in love with you, and that my intentions are good." He sat up and held me close.

"Thank you." I muttered, then kissing him softly. He had pulled me into a trance. One too deep to break, too strong to fall weak at a point. That trance was love.

"I promise to let you know when I am ready." I mutttered into his chest.

"Okay." He attempted to kiss my cheek but missed and planted on on my ear.

"My bad." He smiled down at me.  


* * *

Peyton and Jake were curled up on the la-z-boy lounge chair, the queen sized comforter from their room was draped over them. Every window in the room was closed tight, but somehow it was still about twenty degrees. Brooke and Lucas sat the side opposite of them and sipped hot cocoa. Mouth sat quietly on the floor with his laptop, listening to past Ravens broadcasts.

"P. Sawyer, we need music." Brooke whinned.

"Fine." Peyton pulled out her i-pod and reached for the stereo.

_"The world's locked up in your head  
You've been pouring it a concrete bed  
Your habits ossify  
You don't realize you're fried  
To find someone you love  
You've gotta be someone you love  
The reason's somewhere in the din  
But it takes years 'til it sinks in  
You've used up the easy streets  
And you lost your taste for treats  
So fried  
Stay high if you have to  
Do whatever it asks you  
You've got another calling  
Don't let it pass you  
You know it coz you wrote it  
You just didn't think you'd actually do it  
It's just another wish you wished  
In a very long list  
To find someone you love  
You've gotta call your own bluff"_

"Sorry Peyton, but I'm sick of this song."

"Brooke, this is only the second time you've heard it." Peyton protested.

Brooke stuck her tongue out. "Haley, come sing for us!"

Haley entered the room with caution. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb tutor-virgin- girl- scott lover- person." Brooke paused to reflect on what she just said.

"Anyway, I live with you, I hear you singing in the shower all the time."

"Brooke, no way." Haley sat down next to Mouth and crossed her arms across her chest.

Brooke slipped a piece of paper out of her pocket, Haley's last journal entry.

"Fine." She walked over to the closet and grabbed her guitar. Brooke smiled at her success.

Haley began to strum the guitar, the lyrics flowed from her mouth and the music filled her soul. Playing her music had given her dreams and ambition and a new love. Playing now felt so right, she didn't care if all of her friends were listening and silently judging.

_"Got the news today  
Doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
When I thought it'd all been done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine_

_But you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
Every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know_

_All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer  
And I'll be fine_

_But you don't know what you got  
'Till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like  
To feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know  
No no  
You don't even know  
No no"_

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed.

"That was amazing. That was like ten times better than Mike Jonas."

"His name is Nick, Brooke." Peyton rollled her eyes.

"Whatever, the point is, you're amazing." Brooke's smile glowed and she embraced her.

"Brooke is right, that would sell major albums." Peyton added.

"Awesome Hales." Lucas said, giving her a high five.

"Thanks you guys." Haley's smile was not only happy but completely satisfied.

"Oh guys, I speaking of music, I have free tickets for all of us to a concert tonight."

"Get out P.Sawyer!" Brooke was obviously beyond excited.

"Yeah, so if we want to go we better get ready now."

"Especially those who take three to four hours to style their hair, Brooke!" Peyton raised her eyebrow and shot a teasing glare at her.

"Aright, let's go." Haley gave in. She got up and pushed Brooke into her room.

* * *

"Time to go girls, hurry up!" Haley pushed in her earings and circled the main hallway in hope of finding Nathan.

"You look beautiful."

Haley jumped and turned around to see Nathan.

"Well I was going for gorgeous, but beautiful works." She grinned and kissed his lips.

"Haley head out to the car, we'll be there in a second." Peyton yelled out the door.

"Okay, guess we better head out." Nathan said, picking up Haley.

"I'm capable of walking Nathan." Haley laughed.

"I know, this is just me being romantic." He smiled with pride.

"Oh shut up." She playfully hit him on the shoulder.

**(Peyton and Brooke)**

"Ready to go Peyton?" Brooke capped her lipstick and turned to her best friend.

"Umm, yeah, but I have to talk to you really quick." She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"What's this about?" Brooke joined her on the bed.

"Well I have to tell someone and you're the only one I think I can tell."

"You can trust me P. Sawyer. You know that." Brooke put a convincing hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"I think I'm starting to have feelings for Nathan again."

* * *

**There you have it guys. I will admit truthfully that this was not one of my best chapters but I'm going to try to work harder on the next one. I'm starting school soon and I have sports going on so I'll try to update as soon as possible. Peyton isn't the only one with a secret. Who do you think it is, and what is it? Review please! :)**


	17. Bleeding All of my Love

**I'm so sorry about this long wait guys. I have been extremely overwhelmed with school, field hockey, homework, and my other story. I'm going to try to pay more attention to both of my stories and update them ASAP! Without further adue, the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! **

* * *

**Lucas's POV:**

Life is made up of risks, unplanned events, dangers, fate, and some happiness. The dilemma for most is the cruel journey to find that small sum of joy and happiness. Obstacles are personally built by whatever god may be, to make sure your journey isn't easy. Your simple task is to fight like hell for it.

"Wha... What!?" Brooke slepped Peyton across the face with huge amounts of concern exploding from her body.

"I, I just had to tell someone." Peyton held her face as she explained.

Brooke slapped her again, striking the same rosy pink cheek. "Peyton! What are you thinking?" She slapped her one last time.  
"Brooke, Really!? The whole slapping thing is starting to piss me off." She sighed and threw her face into a feathered pillow.

"P. Sawyer, you know just as well as I do that Nathan and Haley are in love now. YOU and JAKE are in love." Brooke pointed out obviously.

"Thank you captain obvious, but feelings for someone isn't always black and white." Peyton tugged on the zipper of her leather jacket.

"Well I'd hope not! Those colors are definately not in, and trust me, I'm on the verge of being America's next super fabulous fashionista."

"Brooke, be serious." Peyton responded blankly.

"Okay, gez. Listen, you can't do this to Haley, not now, not when she's finally found love." Brooke rubbed her friends shoulder and gave her a small hug.

"I know Brooke, trust me, I know. I guess I just need the closure to move on from this." She sighed and began executing her plan in her head.

"Thanks for doing this for Haley, buddy." Brooke falshed a wide smile and pulled Peyton into yet another hug.

"I guess I just know what it's like to have someone taken away from you like that." Peyton squeezed her eyes shut, remembering her mother, Ellie, her brother Derek, her father. Her heart pounded as those fond memories slipped away. A small teardrop escaped from her green eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, like you said, I have Jake. I love him." She broke her eye contact with Brooke and stared at the ground.

"You're a good friend P. Sawyer." Brooke said, standing up and slowly taking her hand off of her friend's shoulder.

"No I'm not." She admitted, bowing her head to the ground and sucking in air.

"Don't say that. You are a good friend, you've always been nothing but a guardian angel to me." Brooke held Peyton's chin up and wiped away her tears.

"If I was a good friend, I never would have developed these feelings again, especially now."

" You can't help who you have feelings for, but you can help what you do with those feelings." Brooke smiled at her and headed for the door.

"You are a good friend Peyton, believe it with all your heart. Prove it to me, and don't let Haley down." She opened the door slowly and excused herself out. Peyton knew she had to talk to Nathan and settle things once and for all. She loved Brooke and Haley, she wasn't going to be that horrible friend to Haley.

* * *

"Hey baby, how you doin'?" Haley draped her arms over Nathan's shoulders and kissed his neck.

"Oh man, that was way too sexy." He turned around and kissed her softly.

"Get a room." Brooke muttered from her full mouth. She was enjoying a slice of double chocolate cake that Karen had prepared for the trip. She licked the fork and pointed it in Nathan's direction.

"This type of flirting leads to pregnancy." Haley laughed into Nathan's chest.

"Seriously, my absent mother explained this to me when I was like eight." She added, almost choking as she chuckled.

"Thank you for the birth control Tigger." Haley responded.

"No problem tutor girl." She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of whipped cream.

"Now I gotta get me some Lucas." Brooke giggled and raced out.

"Bad images, bad images." Haley shook her head and kissed Nathan's collar bone.

"It's okay Hales, just replace Brooke with you and Lucas with me." He grinned winked at her.

"In your dreams." She whispered into his ear before exiting the room.

"Hey! You can't blame me for trying." Chuckling, he turned towards the fridge an opened it.

Peyton sulked into the kitchen, grabbing a shot glass from a cabinet and sitting down in the stool closest to Nathan.

"Bad day Miss emo? Nathan joked, sitting next to her with his orange juice.

"I guess you could put it like that." She filled her glass with vodka and downed it in one gulp.

"Wow, you definately have issues, it's like eight in the morning." Nathan said, taking the bottle away from her.

"I'm an early drinker." She said boldy, giving him a long evil stare.

"Sure." He ignored her death glare and took a sip from his own glass.

"Alright listen, I really need to talk to you about something." She had chosen to get this over with once and for all.

* * *

"Hey tutor-girl." Brooke walked into the living room and sat down next to her friend, taking Haley's blanket for herself. Haley replied with a faux evil glare and continued watching Beverly Hills 90210.

"These things are always so dramatic." Brooke rolled her eyes and took a bite from her banana.

"Hence the definition of soap opera." Haley stated obviously.

"It's still summer Haley, stop being so well educated and tutor-ish." Haley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever pleases you Brooke." Sarcasm was oozing out her mouth.

"You've finally caught on." Brooke sounded very pleased.

"Anyway, before I forget, I need to talk to you about something." Brooke switched off the television and turned towards her.

"Shoot." Haley responded, all of her attention now on Brooke.

"Okay. Well this might be defying a friendship code or rule slash regulation, but I know this is serious and you deserve to know. Neither one of my best friends should get hurt, I don't want that to happen." Brooke was pleased with her introduction to a very not so pleasing ending.

"Alright, thanks Brooke, now what is it?" Haley sounded half worried, half scared.

"Peyton told me this morning that she thinks she might still have feelings for Nathan." Brooke clenched her teeth and rested her hand on Haley's forearm.

"What?! How could she do that to me?" Her voice shook a little, she was more sad than angry.

"Haley, don't get mad, she's not going to do anything about it, she already told me her decision." Brooke attempted to be reassuring.

"She was deciding on it?! She had to think about what she was going to do? She's supposed to be a friend. Now she's nothing but a heartless backstabber." The sadness soon turned to anger.

"Everything is going to be alright."

"No Brooke, I need to talk to her, now!" Haley jumped up from the couch and went to search for Peyton.

* * *

"Nathan, I thought about it for a while now, and I realized I still had feelings for you." She spit out, awaiting his reaction. Nathan sat further back in his chair and pondered upon what she had just confessed.

"Peyton, are you serious?" Nathan asked confused.

"Yes, I'm totally serious."She inhaled deeply and exhaled after a few seconds.

"This. Us. We can't do this." He laid it out plain and simple for her.

"I know Nathan. I needed closure and to do that, I needed to tell you everything."

"So this is your closure? After this your going to throw those feelings away for good?" He asked.

"Yes, this is it. We're friends, and I accept that and appreciate it." She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Friends." He stated, half smiling.

"Oh, come here." He pushed her hand back down and gave her a friendly hug.

Haley barged through the door and gazed at her boyfriend hugging her backstabbing ex-friend. Her heart began to skip beats as she took in reality.

"How could you? Both of you." Her brown eyes now appeared full of tears.

"Haley? This isn't . . ." Nathan released Peyton and turned to his girlfriend.

"Save it." She said in a whisper as she left, leaving Nathan with nothing but a broken heart.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review, the more the better and the sooner I update. Hopefully I'll get to update within the next three or four days, depending on school, sports, and my other story. By the way, check out my other story "I've Always Been the Kind of Girl" It's a Camp Rock fan-fic. Thanks!**


End file.
